Problem: Divide. $6 \div \dfrac{1}{3} =$
Imagine we have ${6}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ In total we have $6 \times 3$ pieces. $6 \times 3 = 18$ $6 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = 18$